Various methodologies have been developed that provide flight training and/or analysis of pre-recorded activities. One methodology provides a realistic, three-dimensional software simulation of flight in order to allow pilots to practice flight techniques without actually flying in an airplane. An example of this methodology is the software program called “Flight Simulator” by Microsoft Corporation. In this and other similar flight simulation programs, a user can complete a simulated flight and then play the simulation back to analyze their performance. Programs of this nature provide realistic simulations of flight in an artificially generated three-dimensional environment in which aircraft behaviors are modeled quite accurately with respect to the physics of flight. However real the simulation may appear, the information produced is still only a simulation and can not provoke the behaviors and responses of a student in a real airplane in a real life training situation whose behavior has life and death consequences. Neither can a simulation provide the sensory perception imparted to a person in flight by an actual airplane that is acted upon by external stimulations such as weather, loading, and altitude.
Inventors have developed full-motion or partial-motion flight simulator systems that attempt to improve on software-only flight simulators. U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,885 B2, issued to Hodgetts et al., describes a system that mounts a simulated aircraft flight deck onto a motion platform that is moved by electric motors to recreate the motions one would feel in an actual aircraft. This system can be coupled with and controlled by a flight simulator program such as Microsoft Flight Simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,980, issued to Miller, describes a flight simulating video game system that uses an aircraft-shaped enclosure resting on a parabolic dish to produce pitch and roll movements based on the operator's movements of the flight controls. A monitor inside the enclosure displays simulated flight images that are oriented based on the current position of the aircraft-shaped enclosure to simulate the view through an aircraft window.
The addition of movement and tactile feedback is a distinct improvement over a software-only system for flight training, but demands a complex, bulky, and expensive electro-mechanical platform to add even the simplest motion, making it impractical for private home use.
Another category of inventions includes inertial measurement units (IMUs) which are permanently mounted in an aircraft and which take measurements on the aircraft's movements through space. The most effective of these devices are those which combine sensors (such as accelerometers and gyroscopes) that measure inertial movement with global positioning system (GPS) sensors to measure latitude, longitude, and altitude. Although these devices are not designed to be flight training systems, the data they produce can be useful in flight training situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,152 B2, issued to Lin et al., and its related applications describe a micro-system which integrates a separate IMU with a GPS chipset and magnetic field sensor to produce highly-accurate data relating to flight which can be off loaded to an external system. This device will generate information about the aircraft including position (in terms of latitude, longitude, and altitude), orientation (in terms of yaw, pitch, and roll), and magnetic heading. One of the drawbacks of this invention is that it does not have its own rechargeable power source, and must be direct-wired into a vehicle's power supply. It is not a self-contained, mobile device with an integral set of user controls and feedback devices. This prevents the device from being quickly moved from vehicle to vehicle or from vehicle to home, and does not allow for use on a human body. The invention claimed does not store the data it records for later transmission to and processing by a separate analysis system, but sends it immediately to a user interface. The claimed invention does not include a separate component for the processing and display of the information that is captured by the device. Although the invention has usefulness as an aircraft instrument and data source, its usefulness as a flight training system is limited.
Atair Aerospace of Brooklyn, NY, provides a portable data acquisition unit which combines GPS and an IMU to record navigation information. This stored information can be later downloaded using a direct wired connection to another system. A separate desktop software application allows the user to display the recorded data and view simple two-dimensional and three-dimensional graphs of the data. This system does not provide integrated user controls, but is instead activated by a remote switch. This system does not have an integrated power source and charging circuit, and requires an external battery pack or power source. The data acquisition unit cannot be quickly moved from one application to the next, and is not designed to be used on a human body.
Eagle Tree Systems, LLC, of Bellevue, WA, offers a data recording system for radio controlled (RC) aircraft that can track and transmit several performance parameters for the aircraft, including speed, engine RPM, and the positions of the servo motors controlling the various flight surfaces. This data can be transmitted to the operator of the RC aircraft, who can use the data to monitor the flight. Additional data can be added by plugging in a separate GPS module which can provide position data for the aircraft. This GPS position data can be used to provide a crude playback of the completed flight. The GPS module is not an integral part of the main flight recorder and must be purchased separately. The system does not provide information on the orientation of the aircraft (that is, the current yaw, pitch, and roll of the vehicle), and does not have an inertial measurement unit or alternate means of position detection when the GPS signal is lost. The main function of the system is to track engine and aircraft performance including the position of the servo motors. The Eagle Tree system is intended for use on unmanned vehicles only and is not a manned flight training system.
A third category of inventions includes systems which are designed to measure the movement of a body through three-dimensional space and to create a playback of that movement on a separate external system. The referenced patents are not flight training systems, but describe systems that can be used to facilitate training in other applications through the measurement of a moving object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,971 B2, issued to Vock et al., describes several methods and systems for measuring the various performance parameters associated with extreme sports. Data on parameters is collected by a set of sensors that can include a microphone system for detecting vibration and shifts in unit speed, an accelerometer for detecting changes in movement, and pressure sensors for detecting changes in altitude. The data is collected by a sensor or group of sensors located on the body during an event, and transmitted to a base station where the Internet is used to view the data. This invention is designed to measure performance parameters such as “air time” (the length of time a body remains off the ground), “drop distance” (the vertical distance covered by an athlete going over a jump or drop-off), and “power” (the total number of g-forces experienced by the athlete during a performance). These measurements are gathered by sensors which require interaction with the ground (measuring vibration, sound, and sudden acceleration changes) and are not suited for use on an aircraft. The invention does not have a method for determining position (latitude and longitude), and has no method for measuring the orientation (yaw, pitch, and roll) of a moving body.
WIPO Pat. No. WO 2005/053524 A1, issued to Limma et al., describes a method and system for measuring information from an activity and displaying feedback on that activity to at least one individual. This system relies on the signal from a GPS receiver to determine an individual's position (latitude and longitude) and altitude. In addition to the GPS position, the sensor for this system may include a barometer and thermometer for measuring ambient pressure and temperature, and a heart rate monitor for measuring the heart rate of the individual during the activity. This system is not designed to be mounted in an aircraft or other airborne vehicle. There is no means of inertial measurement, and therefore no direct means to determine the orientation (yaw, pitch, and roll) of the moving body.
WIPO Pat. No. WO 2005/053528 A1, also issued to Limma et al., is based on an invention similar to that described in WO 2005/053524 A1, but further provides a method for comparing the performance in a previous event to the ongoing performance in the current event. The system displays feedback in the form of an ongoing comparison of the two events, and allows a performer to see if they are matching or exceeding the previous performance. As with the previous patent described (WO 2005/053524 A1), this invention is not designed to be used in an aircraft or other airborne vehicle, and provides no means of inertial measurement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,856, issued to Purnell et al., describes a vehicle data recording system used for recording measurements from on-vehicle sensors. The primary application of this system is in automobiles and automobile racing. This system is capable of logging measurements in memory and later displaying these measurements against a second set of measurements so that the two sets can be compared to highlight differences. This system is not fully self-contained, and relies on obtaining data from existing on-vehicle sensors, as well as sensors permanently mounted on the vehicle course or racetrack. The system does not provide the three-dimensional position or orientation of the vehicle, but merely records data from the aforementioned sensors. The system is designed to be permanently mounted in a vehicle, and tied to that vehicle's systems, and cannot be quickly moved to another vehicle or attached to a human body.
Many of the inventions described herein rely on the permanent mounting and integration of the electronic sensors into a vehicle system, which prevents the sensors from being quickly ported to other varied applications. Other inventions are mobile and can be used to record data, but are based on limited sensing capabilities that do not fully capture the movements or position of a moving body. The known solutions referenced herein do not describe a flight training and synthetic visualization system or method which comprises a fully mobile and self-contained data recording unit, a software means for creating a playback of the recorded trip, a means of linking the mobile data recording unit to the software means for the purpose of exchanging information, and a centralized database designed to accept recorded trip data.